AMANECER
by Galidrel
Summary: Así es como supongo que será el cuarto libro de Stephenie Meyer.


Hola a tods. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer.

Esta es mi visión de cómo será el cuarto y último libro de la saga Crepúsculo. Espero que disfruten con él tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo.

**AMANECER**

CUENTA ATRÁS

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Aun me costaba entender que era verdad los acontecimientos ocurridos durante las últimas semanas. Apenas había amanecido. Me hundí más en el edredón y me di la vuelta, apoyándome sobre el pecho del ser más perfecto que había existido nunca, y que era solo mío.

-¿Cómo ha dormido esta noche mi Bella durmiente?- su aliento frío me estremeció, mas por su cercanía que por ser gélido.

-Apuesto a que tu lo sabrás mejor que yo.- sentí como su risa ahogada hacia vibrar su pecho.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Aún es pronto. Charlie salió hace apenas media hora para recoger a Renee y a Phil en el aeropuerto. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver el viaje de regreso. Debe ser todo un espectáculo.

¡Renee! El peso de la verdad cayó como un cubo de agua fría sobre mí. Había intentado estar lo mas alejada de todo que no me había percatado de la fecha a la que estábamos. Edward se percató de mi cara descompuesta y se asustó.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

-Si,..- apenas conseguí decir- Es solo que…. ¡Estamos a 11 de Agosto¡11 de Agosto! Solo faltan dos días. ¡Dos días! – mi voz había subido tres octavas y estaba a punto de hiperventilar, pero como siempre hay estaba Edward para calmarme.

-Si, solo dos días y serás mías.

-Ya soy tuya de todas maneras, Edward. Siempre lo seré.

-No me refería a eso.- se tumbó sobre mí y posó sus deliciosos y fríos labios sobre los míos. Los presionó y profundizó su beso aún más.

Debía ser por la cercanía de la boda, o porque comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero lo que era verdad es que cada vez ataba menos su pasión. Incluso se atrevía a acariciarme un poco más, siempre comedido, por supuesto. Cuando pensé que iba a perder el conocimiento y sentí mis pulmones a punto de estallar por falta de oxígeno, cesó el beso. Mi corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho y mi respiración irregular me devolvía poco a poco el sentido. Mientras tanto Edward seguía besándome. La frente, los ojos, la nariz, los pómulos, la barbilla, la garganta.

Sentí como se alejaba de mí y abrí los ojos. Estaba sentado en la cama, observándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué?- le espeté entre bocanadas de aire- ¿Tan patética te parezco?

-En absoluto, eres de lo mas encantador. Me encanta verte así. – Alce una ceja, interrogándolo.- Cuando pierdes el control.

-Ojalá pudiera hacértelo perder a ti.

-Creme cuando te digo que me lo haces perder continuamente.- poso rápidamente sus labios sobre los míos y se puso en pie.- Bien, hora de desayunar.

Al bajar a desayunar el teléfono sonó. Era Charlie. Acababa de recoger a Phil y a Renee y llegarían en poco más de una hora. Desayune preparándome para aquello que con tanto empeño había pospuesto durante demasiado tiempo: mi madre. Dejé a Edward inspeccionando el frigorífico. Aun se maravillaba de la cantidad y diversidad de cosas que comían los humanos. Me duche con la esperanza de que el agua lavara mis temores, pero no fue así. Cada minuto era peor que el anterior y daba gracias de tener a Edward a mi lado. Tras secarme el pelo y vestirme baje a esperar lo inebitable junto a mi perfecto novio.

Me asombre al bajar al salón. Estaba todo ordenado y pulcro. Edward se encontraba perfectamente acomodado, como en una pose para un anuncio publicitario. Finjía leer una revista. Cuando me senté a su lado, reclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro me dijo mientras me besaba el pelo: llegarán en tres minutos.

Hubiera preferido que no me lo dijera. La cara se me descompuso, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Empezaba a temblar, de miedo.

-Si quieres aun estamos a tiempo de irnos a las Vegas.

Le mire a los ojos. Esos ojos que me hacían perder el sentido del tiempo, y en general de todo. Aun no me podía creer que me amará. ¡A mí! El ser mas torpe sobre la faz de la tierra. Me levantó el mentón con la mano y me besó dulcemente.

Escuche el motor del coche y me puse en pie. Habían llegado. Escuche el portazo de las puertas al cerrarse y los comentarios que se intercambiaban Renne y Phil sobre el paisaje. Pobre Charlie, lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado. Cuando abrí la puerta mi madre seguía haciendo comentarios.

-Todo sigue igual que cuando me marche.- mi madre observaba la casa detenidamente, no percatándose de mi presencia y la de Edward, que estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome. Observe el daño que ese comentario había hecho en Charlie, que torció el gesto al escucharlo. Recordar no siempre hace bien.- ¡Bella! Cariño.

Corrió a abrazarme rápidamente. Ahora me sentí culpable por no haber contestado a su e-mail ni a sus llamadas durante las últimas semanas, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a ella. Phil también se acercó, colocandose detrás de Renne.

-Bella, Edward. Me alegra volver a veros.

-¿Cómo te va Phil?

Charlie nos hizo entrar los acomodó a todos en el pequeño saloncito. Mi madre me llevó a parte y con un aire demasiado maternal para ella me dijo que fuéramos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar. Dejamos a los hombres hablando en el salón. Bueno, en verdad Edward era el que se las ingeniaba para que Phil y Charlie hablasen. Antes de subir vi como Edward me guiñaba un ojo y reprimía una carcajada. Eso significaba que no me esperaba nada "bueno", aunque a mi novio le pareciese gracioso.

Renne y yo subimos hasta mi cuarto y nos sentamos sobre la cama. Miraba a la pared que ahora me parecía de lo mas fascinante, intentando que ese momento pasase de lo mas rápido posible.

-Cariño¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas? Siempre que telefoneaba estabas ocupada o simplemente no estabas. ¿No te habrás metido en algún lío?

-¿Cómo?- sabía por experiencia que la mente de mi madre era un universo paralelo, pero no entendía como era que me saliese con preguntas tan poco acertadas como esas. ¿Acaso habría vuelto a leer novelas de espionaje?- Mamá, escúchame. No estoy metida en ningún lío. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Solo voy a casarme.

-A eso me refiero, Bella. Eres tan joven. No quiero que cometas mis mismos errores. ¿Por qué no esperáis unos años más?

-No podemos.- en cierto modo no le estaba mintiendo, si no al revés, estaba siendo demasiado sincera.

-¿No estarás embarazada?- en ese momento una gran carcajada nos llegó desde el salón. Cómo no, Edward estaba escuchando, y a juzgar por su risa se lo debía estar pasando muy bien.- Si es así, no hace falta que te cases, Bella. Actualmente las cosas han cambiado. Hoy día la paciencia ya no se contempla en una relación, y no está mal visto que los novios se vean íntimamente sin estar casado. Lo comprenderé Bella. Yo también he sido joven y se lo que se siente.

-Mamá no es eso.- mi cara ardía de vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que mi propia madre pensase eso de mí¿Es que acaso no me conocía?- Le amo.

-Los sentimientos a esta edad son muy traicioneros. Lo que hoy piensas que es amor, mañana solo será apreció. Prénsatelo bien.

-Está todo pensado. Mi vida no tiene sentido si no está él. Le amo y voy a casarme con él.

Era curioso como una conversación a la que había temido tanto me había dado la resolución para afrontar definitivamente que en dos días sería la Señora de Edward Anthony Cullen. La conversación giró a temas menos espinosos y después de un tiempo prudencial la invité a bajar de nuevo al salón.

Phil estaba relatando el último partido que habían jugado sus chicos, mientras Charlie fingía escuchar. En el mismo momento que entrábamos en el salón sonó el móvil de Edward. Este se levantó son estilo y se apartó un poco. Hablo humanamente lento. Me fascina lo metódicamente humano que es en presencia de mortales. Le oí decir: "Si mamá", antes de colgar.

-Era Esme, mi madre. Dice que estarían encantados de que comiéramos todos juntos para conocernos. Mi hermana Alice ha hecho una tarta de manzana, su especialidad. No pueden decir que no. – al decir esto me guiñó un ojo.

-Lo siento muchacho, ya sabes lo mucho que aprecio al doctor y a su familia, en especial a Alice, pero me vas a tener que disculpar ante ellos. Tengo trabajo.

-Lo entiendo Charlie, no se preocupe. Lo primero es el deber.

Salimos de la casa todos juntos. Edward y Charlie cambiaron las maletas de Renne y Phil al Volvo de Edward, después Charlie se subió al coche y se despidió al tiempo que salía a la carretera le perdíamos de vista.

Me monté en al asiento del copiloto y esperé. Edward tan caballeroso como siempre le abrió la puerta a mi madre, la cerró y se sentó en el sillón del conductor. El viaje no era largo, pero presentía que se haría interminable en el silencio en que nos hallábamos. Pero una vez más hay estaba Edward para sacarme las castañas del fuego. Puso un CD con música ruidosa que me resultaba conocida. Tarde un momento en percatarme de que se trataba del mismo CD que me había regalado Phil cuando me vine a vivir a Forks. Phil se emocionó y comenzó una entretenida charla con Edward, mientras Renee hacia algún que otro comentario sobre un concierto al que habían ido meses atrás.

Ver la inmensa casa de los Cullen me llenó de paz. Subimos las escaleras del porche y antes de que pudiéramos llamar Esme nos abrió la puerta. Nos saludo a Edward y a mi con un beso, y nos invitó a entrar.

Todo aquello me recordó la primera vez que fui a la casa de mi novio a conocer a su familia vampiro. La emoción me invadió el cuerpo. Ahí estaban todos, de pie en el salón, esperando a comenzar su obra teatral ante mi madre y Phil. Carlisle fue el primero en saludar.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Y esta es Esme mi esposa.

-Encantada. Soy Renee y este es Phil.

-Y el resto son mis hijos. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Y por supuesto Edward, al que ya conocéis.

Alice, tan jovial y alegre como siempre se acercó a Phil.

-¡OH! He oído que es entrenador de Baseball. Nosotros hacemos nuestros pequeños partidos y ya que está aquí me preguntaba si podía ayudarme con ciertas dudas que tengo.

Agradecí en silencio lo que hacía Alice. ¿Pedirle consejo a Phil? Seguro que ella podía enseñarle un par de cosas.

-¡Que hijos mas guapos tienen! La verdad es que todos son hermosísimos. Ni Jude Law pude haceros sombra.

Edward que me tenía abrazada por los hombros se rió del comentario de mi madre por lo bajo, a lo que aproveche para susurrarle: Tu familia es estupenda. Y Alice es fantástica.

-Pronto será tu familia. ¿O lo has olvidado?

-Más quisieras.

Nos sentamos junto a su familia, juntos, como dos imanes que se atraen y no pueden despegarse. El miedo había pasado y vi como los recelos de Renee habían desaparecido al conocer a los Cullen, que la habían cautivado, y no de la manera normal como lo hacían ellos, sino con su simpatía. Incluso Rosalie se estaba comportando bien. Me miró y por primera vez me sonrió de manera sincera, a lo que le respondí con otra sonrisa. Quizás ya se había hecho a la idea de tenerme como hermana y no le quedaba otra, o había dejado de odiarme, o incluso ahora al conocer a mi madre se apiadaba de mi al ver lo que tenía que haber sido mi dura infancia al tener a mi cargo a mi madre. Cualquiera de las tres era igual de válida.

De repente sonó un pitido de la cocina y fue cuando me percate del exquisito aroma que emanaba de la cocina. ¿Sería posible que hubieran cocinado de verdad? Alice se levantó de un brinco y se disculpo diciendo que se había olvida de la tarta que tenía al horno. Me solté de las manos de Edward y la seguí, mi curiosidad podía conmigo.

La encontré sacando una tarta quemada del horno y tirándola a la basura.

-Lamento que no podamos probar tu especialidad.- le dije a modo de burla.

-No te preocupes, esta todo controlado. Sabía que terminaría quemándose, pero al menos a servido en su misión.

-¿Misión?

-Esta tarta solo servía para que la casa oliese como si fuera humana, es decir, que oliese a comida cocinada por nosotros. La verdadera tarta, y la que os comeréis tu y tu madre, Y Phil, por supuesto, está a buen recaudo. Al igual que el catering que encargamos para la farsa.

-Lamento que os tengáis que molestar tanto. Tendría que haberlo tenido en cuanta y haber cocinado algo.

-¿Estas de broma? Esto no nos ocurre todos los días. Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien. Además así practicamos para el banquete de boda.- concluyo Alice con una gran sonrisa. No podía negarlo, Alice estaba mas emocionada que yo en todo este tema de la boda.

En ese momento entró Jasper con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Nunca, y creme cuando te digo que nunca, en mis cerca de ciento sesenta y tres años había conocido a alguien como tu madre. No hay palabras para describirla. En estos momentos me gustaría ser Edward para saber exactamente lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Estar al lado de tu madre es como tener a un niño de diez años. Es fascinante.

Y al igual que entró se marcho de vuelta al salón, con cara de asombro, algo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

La comida fue todo un éxito, aunque un poco sobreactuada. Rosalie no dejaba de decir "ummm" cada vez que fingía llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca, hasta que Edward le dio un puntapié, y como castigo Rosalie le hizo repetir plato. Me asombre al comprobar los rápido movimiento, inadvertidos para los ojos de humanos como yo, que hacían para esconder la comida.

En el postre Alice sacó "su" tarta de manzana perfectamente presentada. Fue recibida con grandes elogios. Durante el té, estábamos todos sentados, a excepción de Rosalie, que servía el té interpretando impecablemente su papel. Como no había sitio Rosalie se sentó sobre las piernas de Emmet y este le contestó con un beso en el hombre. Renee que observaba esto se atragantó y fue cuando me di cuanta que pensaba realmente que todo eran hermanos.

-¿Estas bien Renee?- le preguntó cariñosamente Esme.

-Si, por supuesto. – Dijo mirando de reojo a Rosalie y Emmet quienes cuchicheaban por lo bajo. ¡¿Cómo si de verdad hiciese falta?!

-Niños comportaos. ¡La juventud! Es amor es algo que nos sobrepasa. ¿No crees?

-Si, claro. Ya quisieran muchos ser la mitad de cariñosos que sus hijos.

-Cariño¡que va a pensar de nuestra familia! Se nos olvidó contárselo.- intervino Carlisle.- Bueno, como es obvio, todos nuestros hijos son adoptados.

-Si lo supuse. Era eso o que tenían el secreto de la eterna juventud.- ante ese comentario todos los Cullen se rieron, y me sorprendí a mi misma riendo también.

- Veras, Edward, Alice y Emmet son hermanos, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie Hale son hermanos. No crea que esto es Sodoma y Gomorra.

-Al amor, al igual que al mar, no se le pueden poner diques.

La tarde trascurrió tranquila, mejor de lo que esperaba. Sobre las cinco Carlisle se disculpó diciendo que tenía que volver al hospital, le tocaba guardia, a lo que Renee y Phil se despidieron también, alegando que tenían que ir al hotel y deshacer el equipaje. Afortunadamente Carlisle les pudo llevara Forks y yo me alegre de poder quedarme allí junto a mi futura familia. Esme y Renee quedaron para ir a ver complementos.

Mientras comentaban y se felicitaban por el éxito de la interpretación, Edward me ayudó a llevar el servicio de té a la cocina, donde me abrazó por la cintura por detrás mientras me ponía a fregar las tazas.

-¿Así que no estas embarazada?

-No tiene ninguna gracia. Tu lo sabias y no me lo advertiste.

-¿Estas segura?- me preguntó riéndose mientras ponía una mano sobre el vientre.

-Habrá sido el espíritu santo. No es justo.

-¿No es justo el qué¿Qué halla sido el espíritu…

-¡Oh!¡Edward! No es justo que puedas reírte de mí y yo no pueda de ti.

-Lo he comprendido, nada de reírme de tu embarazo.

Le tire el estropajo lleno de jabón al tiempo que entraba Alice rápidamente por la puerta.

-¿Es verdad?- parecía emocionada y a la vez aterrada.- ¿Estas embarazada?

-¡Estáis todos locos! Pues claro que no.

-Solo es la razón que pensó Renne, por la cual su joven hija va a comer la mayor estupidez de su vida.- Alice le miró sin saber a que se refería.- Estamos hablando de la boda.

-¡Ah! Menos mal, por un momento pensé que de verdad podías estarlo. Que susto me has dado, Bella.

-En ese caso, Alice¿no crees que serías la primera en saberlo?

-No, a no ser que el padre fuera licántropo.

De la rabia rompí una taza, y por fortuna no me corte. Edward salió riendo de la cocina. Era extraño verle reír con un comentario como ese, cuando le reacción mas normal fuese la ira. En ese momento me acorde de sus palabras de esa mañana: Solo dos días y serás mías. Alice termino de limpiarlo todo rápidamente y me condujo arriba a su habitación.

Tenía el armario abierto y estaba todo manga por hombro. Se metió en el armario y salio a los pocos segundos con una gran funda de traje entre las manos.

-Espero que te guste, este es mi traje de dama de honor.

Abrió la cremallera y dejo ver un vestido hermosísimo. En ese momento me pregunté si su belleza junto a ese maravilloso día no me eclipsarían, pero enseguida deseche esa idea al acordarme que del único que debía preocuparme me pertenecía por todo la eternidad.

El vestido era de gasa color salmón, con cuello de barca, dejando al descubierto sus pálidos brazos. El vestido se ceñía a la cintura con un cinturón y terminaba a mitad de las piernas a longitudes diferentes. Era un vestido sencillo pero hermoso.

-Estarás precioso con el, Alice. ¿Y el de Rosalie es igual?

-Aun no se como será.- la voz de Rosalie me sobresaltó. No la había escuchado llegar. Estaba en la puerta, junto con Esme.- Es Alice la encargada del vestuario. No ha dejado ningún detalle de la boda. Será de película.

-Bella, no me mires así. No te preocupes he seguido al pie de la letra tus reglas. Ya verás, te encantará.

-Vale, no diré nada. Pero¿las damas de honor van a ir vestidas iguales o diferentes?

-¿Damas de honor?- Rosalie dio un par de pasos y se colocó enfrente mía.- ¿Quieres que sea tu dama de honor?

-Claro que si, Rosalie. No tengo hermanas, y vosotras sois lo más parecido a ellas. Quiero que sea un día en la que este rodeada de la gente a la que quiero, aunque no sea recíproco.

Me sorprendió. El abrazo repentino de Rosalie me sorprendió. Tarde unos segundos en recuperarme de la sorpresa y le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias Bella.

Alice seguía trajinando, y estoy segura de que si Rosalie hubiera sido humana hubiese llorado. Salió de la habitación. Esme se había puesto a ayudar a Alice, y las dos parecían muy ocupadas. Salí sin hacer ruido y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi…prometido.

Ahí estaba él, tumbado baca arriba sobre la cama, escudando a Chopin. No abrió los ojos cuando entre en la habitación y cerré la puerta, pero si sonrió ampliamente. Me acerque a la cama y me tumbe a su lado. Él se puso de lado y me acaricio la cara con su mano, que bese en cuanto la tuve a mi alcancé.

-Puedes estar segura de que Rosalie después de esto no tiene ningún sentimiento hostil contra ti. Es más esta mas que agradecida. Creía que la dejarías a un lado después de todo lo que ha hecho.

-¿Todo lo que ha hecho? Pero si nunca ha hecho nada. La única que ha ocasionado problemas siempre he sido yo.

Puso un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme, a lo que después sustituyo por sus labios. Sus besos cada vez eran más desenfrenados. Estaba sobre mí, sujetándome fijamente por la cintura. Puso una mano vacilante sobre mi cintura desnuda bajo mi blusa, a lo que respondí con un escalofrío de placer. Rápidamente al sentirlo quiso quitarla, pero se lo impedí.

-No, por favor.

-Vas a coger frío.

-En ese caso básame para calentarme.

Ante mis palabras profundizo más el beso, dejándome sin aliento. Se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos y me acaricio la espalda, mientras me deshacía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora para que puedas hacer esto?

-Mucho. Saber que no tendré que esperar mucho más para poder hacerte todo aquello que tú quieras.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: LA BODA


End file.
